beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Päsmäri
Olen Meteori. --Päsmäri 30. tammikuuta 2010 kello 19.14 (UTC) Osallistu! --Sin-leqi-unninnin bastardisaatio 30. tammikuuta 2010 kello 19.30 (UTC) Säkkipää Myös nelos- ja vitospeliin osallistu. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 28. helmikuuta 2010 kello 14.28 (UTC) :No en jaksa. --Päsmäri 28. helmikuuta 2010 kello 15.44 (UTC) ::Nyt jaksat. Saat pullaa jos jaksat!--Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 4. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.39 (UTC) :::Äsken söin pullaa. Menenpä tästä raiskaamaan Tolkienin. Se äijä on maannut siellä rauhassa jo ihan tarpeeksi kauan. --Päsmäri 4. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.44 (UTC) ;;;;Nyt heti osallistu! Tolkien voi odottaa! Sjaat vaikka ljeipaa jos osallistjut! --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 4. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.53 (UTC) :Ei sitä leipääkään passaa syödä niinkö leipää. --Päsmäri 4. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.55 (UTC) ::Nyt jatka nyt. Arvaa vaan vähän nyt. Nyt hei. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 4. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.19 (UTC) Saatana saapuu Moskovaan Oletko lukenut? (Itse olen tällä hetkellä sivulla 212) --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 5. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.20 (UTC) :Viime kesänä luin. --Päsmäri 5. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 19.23 (UTC) ::Sain tosissaan teoksen loppuun arviolta kuukausi sitten. Varmaan paras romaani, jonka olen lukenut. Käsikirjoitukset eivät pala. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 17. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.34 (UTC) :::Pitäisi lukea se uudestaan jossain välissä. Mukava jos saisi omaan hyllyyn jostakin. Raahen divarista ei löytynyt, mutta siellä oli Douglas Adamsin Sielun pitkä pimeä teehetki. --Päsmäri 13. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 16.07 (UTC) ::::Itselläni on oikeasti aikomuksena opetella venäjän kieltä ja sitten lukea se alkukielisenä. Paljon muuhunkin loistavaan kirjallisuuteen alkukielisenä silloin portit avautuisivat. Siis sen kielenopiskeelun myötä.--How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 14. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.53 (UTC) :::::Lukiossa olisi ollut mahdollisuus opiskella venäjän kieltä, mutta kun ei tullut tarpeeksi ryhmiä tai jotain niin se sitten jäi. Aika huonoa. Voisihan tuota joskus opetella jos jää pitemmäksi aikaa työttömäksi. --Päsmäri 14. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.09 (UTC) ::::::Sielun pitkä pimeä teehetki on kuukauden kirjana kyllä joku kerta varmana. Se on tekijänsä tuotannon joukossa synkähkö, mutta limittyy toisaalta oikein hyvin brittiläiseen absurdin ja nonsensen perinteeseen. Lisäksi se on oivaltava tutkielma siitä, mitä tapahtuu, kun jumalat jäävät työttömiksi ja se, mitä Schopenhauer kutsui ihmisten metafyysiseksi tarpeeksi, ei suostu kuitenkaan väistymään. --Napoleone Buonaparte 14. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 20.06 (UTC) :::::::Olen perehtynyt joihinkin kuukauden kirjoistasi, ja ne ovat olleet erittäin hienoja. Voltairen, Vonnegutin ja Twainin tunsin jo ennestään, mutta etenkin G. K. Chesterton oli erittäin mielenkiintoinen tuttavuus (olkoonkin että kirjastosta lainaamani Mies joka oli Torstaina haisi munahielle ja näytti aivan siltä kuin sitä olisi käytetty syöttinä kalastettaessa liejuryömijöitä). Kultahattu on kanssa hieno, ja noihin loppuihinkin aion perehtyä lähiaikoina. Gäböy gäböy. Mitähäh? Tänä kesänä minusta on tullut henkilö, joka vain lukee ja käy välillä tekemässä vitun pitkiä kävelylenkkejä hyttysiä kuhisevassa korvessa, katsoo kerran viikossa jonkin laadukkaan elokuvan, hoitaa kissaa, syö, juo, peseytyy ja nukkuu jos on nukkuakseen. Tämä tämmöinen elämä on johtanut tietysti siihen, että tuo tarinassa ennustettu taikinapäivä lähestyy lähestymistään. Niin että hehhehhee. --Päsmäri 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 07.30 (UTC) ::::::::Ole koneella elemmän ja nuku vähemmän, niin saat ehkä "Tuomion päiviä" tai "Tampiota koneessa" joskus jatketuksi. Onhan sinulla idea niiden juonesta? Ei kai ne tuohon ole jäämässä? --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 11.22 (UTC)§ :::::::::Tampio koneessa saanee jatkoa kunhan vain iskee taas kirjoitusvamma. Pitäisi vain päästä takaisin tunnelmaan. Kertomuksen loppu on jo aika tavalla selvillä. Tuomion päivistä en ole niinkään varma, kun putosin itsekin omilta kärryiltäni. --Päsmäri 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.00 (UTC) ::::::::::Jahah. Koetahan saada ne loppuun kumpikin. Pakko koettaa. Tiedätkö muuten mitä vastaa komisario Dieter, kun häneltä kysytään, onko hänen lempisäveltäjänsä Bach? --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.24 (UTC) :::::::::::"Nein, Schwarz!" En mie tiiä. --Päsmäri 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.29 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Nein, Strauss!!" Hehe. Ite keksin. Saa lyödä. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.32 (UTC) P.S. Hopihopi Sitaattivisapeliä ja Tarinaprojektia edistämään! Mitä vittua En voi kommentoida uusinta blogiasi! Mutta siis, se parkkipaikanetsimisjuttu on aivan loistava. Blogiasi lukiessa muisto siitä palautui mieleen, lämpimänä ja hauskana. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 17. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.34 (UTC) Hmph Mistä sinä tiedät että minulla on tapana silloin tällöin jättää pyöräni kyljelleen lojumaan? (En tosin harrasta sellaista kaupungissakin, kun se pitää lukita, ja samalla vaivalla sen voi pistää ihan seisomaankin. Mutta pyörän selästä nousen aina silleen, että se keikahtaa hetkeksi ihan nurin.) --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 6. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.08 (UTC) :Mää oon kato nero. --Päsmäri 6. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 12.09 (UTC) INCREASE YOUR MANHOOD Nyt kun otsikko on huijannut silmäsi tähän, tokaisenpahan muuten vain itsekorostuksena, että olen sitten alkanut aktivoitua HikiNewsissä. Sopiiko tuo uutistoimittajan ammatti minulle vai kannattaisiko harkita alan jättämistä? --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 17.43 (UTC) :Valistuneita, älykkäitä ja hauskoja uutisia. Ensimmäisessä uutisessa hieman ehe-ehe-huumoria, mutta ei se nyt niin vaarallista ole kun ollaan hyvällä ja oikealla asialla. Toinen uutinen perustuu melko käytetylle "vitsille", mikä ei kuitenkaan vähennä sen osuvuutta. Totuus usein kirpaisee kovempaa kun sen naamioi vitsiksi. En nauranut, mutta harvemmin nauran lukiessani mitään huumoritekstiä. Sanotaan nyt näin, että vähän keskitasoa parempia uutisia. Pysy toki riveissä, jos suinkin kykenet. Nyt en saanut aikaiseksi mitään tämän kummempaa. --Päsmäri 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.12 (UTC) ::Olipahan saatananmoinen selkääntaputtelupuhe taas. Kiitos. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.29 (UTC) :::Multa tää luonnistuu kato. --Päsmäri 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.30 (UTC) ::::Se on hyvin totta kyllä. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.38 (UTC) :::::Jotten minkään ikävien väärinkäsitysten vuoksi saisi taas kontolleni yhtä kaulakiikussa roikkujaa, niin kerrottakoon vielä jotain sen tapaista, että tekstiesi yleinen taso on sangen korkea, ja pienellä harjoituksella niistä voi kehittää suorastaan mestarillisia. Sinulla on helposti tunnistettavissa oleva irvaileva, herhiläismäinen tyyli – pelottavan tehokas ase, joka voisi valita kantajansa huonomminkin. Että näin. Lähdenpä tästä taas lukemaan ja itken sitten itseni uneen tyynyä halaten, niin kuin aina. --Päsmäri 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.58 (UTC) ::::::Kyllä. Ongelmani onkin ainoastaan, että teen väsynyttä pilkkaa sattumanvaraisista aiheista enkä jaksa nähdä vaivaa minkään eteen. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.02 (UTC) :::::::Itselläni kaikki työt tahtovat jäädä puolitiehen, kun yhtäkkiä rupeaa tuntumaan, että taas on tulossa ihan vitun huonoa paskaa. Meidät pitäisi kuskata johonkin tekstintuottokurileirille. --Päsmäri 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 06.07 (UTC) ::::::::Olen tästä ylpeämpi kuin noista kahdesta aikaisemmasta uutisesta. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.35 (UTC) :::::::::Sehän nyt on sanomattakin selvää. --Päsmäri 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.54 (UTC) "Sateenkaaren pää" Kun ammoin kysyit siitä mielipidettä, ja siinäkin tapauksessa, että näkemykseni ei voisi enää sinua vähempää kiinnostaa, niin annanpa arvioni: Jotenkin ei tämä uudistunut funk-saundi hetkauta. Vaikuttaa nimittäin vähän ikään kuin tylsältä uudistumiselta; mennään studioon, biisejä tehdään ja niitä valmiinakin, osa mahdollisesti oikein mainioita, ja sitten väännetään pakonomaisesti uutta saundia. Ei, jos CMX aikoo uudistua, niin uudistukoon sitten kokonaan ja muuttukoon Residents-avantgarderyhmittymäksi ja hylätköön rock-musiikin kaavat, mutta ei tällaista. No, sitten tärkeimpään eli kappaleen olemukseen (jonka miellän sen olennaisimmaksi, sydämeksi, siihen, mitä tunnetasolla kappale on ja voi olla): melankoliset sanoitukset nyt aika näpäkänkitkerästi käsittelevät nykyihmisen suhtautumista lähes kaikkeen, mutta on se Yrjänä parempiakin tehnyt. Eikä kappale nyt muutenkaan ole sitä loistavinta kärkeä. Tosin aika vasta näyttää, onko. Ja levykokonaisuuden osana voi olla yksittäisellä kappaleella ihan eri merkitys. (Eivätkä ennakkosinkkubiisit ole ennenkään ollut Suurimman Viemärin levyjen parhainta aatelia.) --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 14. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 14.54 (UTC) :Sekava pää. Minuakaan tuo kappale ei ole parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla vakuuttanut, mutta piupali paupali piupali paupalax. --Päsmäri 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 06.20 (UTC) Himpuilan PImtprstL JATKA TARINAPROJEKTIN TARINOITA TAI EN SAA PSYYKKISTÄ ENERGIAA JOTA SAAN AINA KUN MINULLE UHRATAAN VUOHI TAI TARINAPROJEKTIN TARINOITA JATK.. joo.-How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 14.57 (UTC) :En minä ku minä meen pois. Heippa. --Päsmäri 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.00 (UTC) ::Kepu Meteori pettää aina. Fuck you very much! --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.02 (UTC) :::Olen nyt hurjan vihainen. Ja sekava. EtaegrsdbgsJuurikasjahti--How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.05 (UTC) Ehdotus Tässä koetan vanhaan Beepediaan palauttaa sivuja, ja tietysti kohta menee koko sivusto lukkoon ja herjaa: "Beepedia has a problem". Kun nuo wiki-siten palvelimet ovat niin oikullisia, niin ehdottaisin, että teet sinäkin uuden wikin Wikian alaisuuteen, teet siitä Leavingwikin täydellisen kopion ja sitten jotenkin virallisella ilmoituksella suljet vanhan käytöstä. Samassa rytäkässä voisit vaihtaa sen epätyydyttäväksi kokemasi wikinnimenkin? Ja minäpä teen ehkä saman Hikileavingsille jossain vaiheessa. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 17. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 07.21 (UTC) :No joo. --Päsmäri 17. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.21 (UTC) PYSÄHDY PENTELE!! Ei kun siis onko sinulla joku botti tuohon sivujen tuomiseen vai oletko muuten vaan noin tuottelias? --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.58 (UTC) :"Ohjelmiston suorittamia ylläpitotöitä jonossas 200". Erittäin mukavaa.--B14 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.01 (UTC) :Minä vain vein Wanhasta Beepediasta luokan "Hikipedista pelastettu roska" sisällön koneelleni ja nyt rahtaan sitä tänne. Melko holtittomasti vyöryvät tulemaan kyllä... --Päsmäri 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.02 (UTC) ::Mitä, miten sinä ovela kivi tuossa onnistuit? Luulin, että Wikian palvelin ei kestä paria artikkelia enempää kerralla "tuo sivut" -toiminnolla. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.04 (UTC) :::Hullun tuurilla. --Päsmäri 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.05 (UTC) :Nyt se taisi loppua... Jo oli aikakin; ehti jo tulla sellainen olo kuin olisi rymistelemässä vauhkoontuneella katepillarilla päin kultasepänliikkeen seinää. --Päsmäri 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.21 (UTC) ::EI SE!! --Päsmäri 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.22 (UTC) :::No älä huoli; minulla on aina samanalainen olo. Siis että rymistelen vauhkoontuneella katepillarilla päin kultasepänliikkeen seinää. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.25 (UTC) No nyt minä idiootti menin tuomaan kaikki artikkelit Suositellut sivut -luokasta... Puolet onkin Juhkon penispastailuja. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.27 (UTC) :Joskus teimme säähavaintoja... Joskus emme tehneet säähavaintoja... Leavingwikissä on muistaakseni suurin osa Beepedian oikeista suositelluista sivuista. Ne voisi tuoda sieltä. --Päsmäri 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.30 (UTC) ::Eikä perkele edes tulleet ne oikeet suositellut sivut perille! --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.31 (UTC) Kääpä! Mikset ole koskaan irkissä tai mesessä? --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 4. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.18 (UTC) :Nettiyhteyteni pätkii yhtenään, ei ehdi olla juuri missään. Täälläkin saa yhtä muokkausta tallennella minuuttikaupalla. --Päsmäri 4. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.25 (UTC) ::No nyt ehdit olla kuitenkin, etkö ehdikin. Mesessä tai jotain. En tiedä miksi, tosin. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 4. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.32 (UTC) Vitun hippi! Sut ...hukutetaan!!! Tykkääksä 22-pistepirkosta? --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.55 (UTC) :En omista levyjä, en tiedä ostaisinko. Ihan hieno yhtye. --Päsmäri 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 05.05 (UTC) Käyttäjän muokkaukset Wanha sotawamma, painaako? --Prof. EGWIN CAKY 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.09 (UTC) :Ei sitä enää edes juuri huomaa, kun Runkka-Reiska on tehty vaarattomaksi. Tajuntani on laajentunut niin, että nykyään maamyyrät pitävät sen tiloissa kastelieropeijaisia. --Päsmäri 11. elokuuta 2010 kello 06.11 (UTC) ::Tyhmyyteni ei vallan riittänyt ymmärtämään. Onko takaisinotto persiillään vai kuinka? Vai toistepäiden? :D --Prof. EGWIN CAKY 14. elokuuta 2010 kello 23.02 (UTC) :::Kehenkä? --Päsmäri 15. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.46 (UTC) ::::Emmätiiä mutta mitä on paskakaivo somalin kielellä? --Prof. EGWIN CAKY 15. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.59 (UTC) :::::Paskakaivosomali on yhdyssana. --Päsmäri 15. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.02 (UTC) Pohdiskelin tässä Olisikohan wikisivuston keskustelusivulla keskustelemalla mahdollista saada fyysinen maailmamme kokonaisuudessaan katoamaan tai muuttamaan luonnettaan, tai itse hävitä siitä? Siis vain oikeanlaisen dialektiikan keinoin. Nähdäkseni tällaisten asioiden keskusteleminen on relevanttia juuri wikisivustojen keskustelusivuilla. Mikä on Teidän näkemyksenne? Ystävällisin terveisin, --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 26. syyskuuta 2010 kello 17.25 (UTC) Iäti Hoo, tuli postissa jo tänään. Nimmaroitukin, Lilithistä kun. Kerran läpi kuunnellut olen. Osa biiseistä ei vielä oikein sanonut mitään (eikä vaikuttanut tylsiltäkään), osa kuulosti innostavalta. Punk-asenteista jotenkin, tiivistä. Hellää ja ankaraa yhtaikaa. Nyt kuuntelen HC-EP:tä, joka tuli tuon uutukaisen ohella. Minulla on nyt sitten kaksi kappaletta sitä. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 28. syyskuuta 2010 kello 16.37 (UTC) :MATIKKAA TÄÄLLÄ HIKINOROT VALTOIMENAAN OTSAA PITKIN VALUEN YRITÄN LUKEA JA YKS VAAN LEVEILEE SIINÄ!!! LUULETSÄ ETTÄ MULLA ON AIKAA VASTAILLA SUN PASKAKOMMENTTEIHIN?! (Näköjään on.) --Päsmäri 28. syyskuuta 2010 kello 17.13 (UTC) ::On ilo olla avuksi. Päätin muuten käyttää rahaani yhteen tilaukseen CDON.COMista: David Lynchin elokuvat Lost Highway ja Elefanttimies, Absojen Suljettu ja Kubrickin Tohtori Outolempi eli: kuinka lakkasin olemasta huolissani ja opin rakastamaan pommia. Mutta jatka sinä vaan sitä puurtamista sillä aikaa kun minä kartutan kulttuurikokoelmaani ja elän lokoisasti. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 28. syyskuuta 2010 kello 18.33 (UTC) :::Vaikuttaa varsin hienolta tekeleeltä tuo Iäti. Ensikavahduksen jälkeen siitä alkoi jo nauttia. Aika näyttää, että millainen levy se sitten lopulta on. Itse en viitinyt nimikirjoituksella varustettua tilata, kun niihin on usein jotkut limaiset äijät käyneet töhertämässä. Olen huomannut. --Päsmäri 30. syyskuuta 2010 kello 18.25 (UTC) ::::On kyllä mahtavamman oloinen kuin olisin singlelohkaisujen perusteella uskaltanut odottaa. Heti ensi kuuntelukerralla tiistaina alun simppelit "Kappaleina" ja "Taistele" lähinnä ärsyttivät. "Auringon kultainen kaupunki" ja kaikki sen jälkeiset tuntuivat innostavilta, kiehtovilta. Vaikkei niistä toki mitään vielä irti saanutkaan. Sitten pistin iPodiin koko komeuden ja olen jonkun verran nyt näitä biisejä kuunnellut. "Kuoleman kulkumies" ja "Manisola" ovat molemmat jo alkaneet potkia hienosti. "Sateenkaaren pää", "Taistele" ja "Kappaleina" tuntuvat myös jollain tavalla auenneen, mutta niiden lopullisen arvon ja merkityksen voi näyttää vain aika. "Laulu todellisuuden luonteesta" sen sijaan tuntuu oudon pliisulta ja mitäänsanomattomalta, eikä edes merkityksessä "en ymmärrä tätä, tämä ei sano minulle mitään", vaan "luulen ymmärtäväni tätä, mutta tämä on mielenkiinnoton ja ohut". (Saattaa osoittautua hyväksi nimen omaan albumin lopetuksena eikä siitä kontekstista erotettuna palana.) Jossain määrin tylsältä tuntuu myös "Linnunrata", vaikka olenkin alkanut jotenkin pitää sen naiivista, traagisesta ja romanttisesta pop-ilmeestä. Muiden biisien sanoituksia en ole ajatuksen kanssa lukenut enkä oikein vielä edes muista, miten ne menevät. Mutta hyvän kuuloinen levy. Jotenkin yhtäaikaa tiukaksi puristettu ja raikas, innostava, että jotenkin tunkkainen, kirpeä, itseensä käpertynyt (ei negatiivisessa mielessä). --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) :::::Päätöskappale on todellakin melko epätyydyttävä, kun yhtyeeltä on totuttu kuulemaan sellaistakin kuin "Aura" (johon ei ehkä näitä uudempia kappaleita hirveänä tulisikaan verrata) ja "Vanha talvitie", puhumattakaan majesteettisesta "Hautalinnuista" (näin muutamia esimerkkejä mainitakseni). Oikeastaan kaikkien tähänastisten levyjen päätöskappaleet ovat olleet jollakin tapaa upeita. Jospa tuokin vielä joskus alkaa toimia, en tiedä. "Linnunradasta" olen pitänyt alusta alkaen, ja se antoi kivasti uutta toivoa ensimmäisen singlelohkaisun oltua niin... hmm. --Päsmäri 2. lokakuuta 2010 kello 05.55 (UTC) ::::::Aura on koko CMX:n tuotannon parhaita biisejä ja sopii albuminsa viimeiseksi kuin... no, joku, joka sopii johonkin tosi hyvin, sopii siihen johonkin. Kokonaisuutena epäonnistuneen Isohaaran ehkä vahvin biisi, massiivisten teemojen kanssa painiva Tuulilukko on sen päätösbiisi, ja Petojen Valoa nopeammat koneet on aivan loistava haikean toivon pilkahdus, rakastava ja kuoleman tunnustava yhtaikaa. Arkangeli/Vanha talvitie on paras mahdollinen lopetus Vainajalalle, Tähdet sylissään kuulostaa euforiselta Dinosauruksen tarjoaman parituntisen tripin jälkeen. Hautalinnut ei ehkä Aionin paras, mutta hienoa tarinapaatosta. Kaikkivaltiaan peili on aivan loistava! Samoin Hiljaisuuteen. Ja Liekkisusi, sulkakäärme, Tulikiveä ja Yö ei ole pimeä päivä ovat nekin aika hyviä. Silmien ummistamisesta Nansenin galvanointiin -transsendenttioutoilukin on paljon kiehtovampaa kuin tuo Laulu todellisuuden luonteesta. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 2. lokakuuta 2010 kello 08.57 (UTC) Oi miksen Nimi muutettua tilannut?!!! Nyt ei rahaa enää! Kansa ei pelkää. Kansalla ei ole muistia. Kansalaiset joudutaan tunnistamaan hampaista. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 30. syyskuuta 2010 kello 17.17 (UTC) :Nyt taisi jäädä Tommi liimatta. (Oikeasti? Tämmöistä paskaako nyt? Ei hele...) --Päsmäri 30. syyskuuta 2010 kello 18.25 (UTC) ::Kuinkas hyvin sää muuten tunnet Sielun Veljien tuotantoa? Hassisen Koneen? Röyhkän? --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 1. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.09 (UTC) :::Heikosti. Sielun veljiltä hankin vuoteroinen sitten kolmella eurolla Pahimmat hitit -kokoelmalevyn, mutta se on kokonaisuutena niin epäonnistuneen oloinen (vaikka kappaleet ovatkin komeita kaikki), että olen ajatellut myydä sen pois. Kalliimmalla tietysti. Hassisen koneelta minulla on Rumat sävelet -levy (olen ajatellut jossakin välissä hankkia myös Harsoisen teräksen), Röyhkältä Kauko Röyhkä & Riku Mattila sekä Nartun kokoelmalevy. --Päsmäri 1. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.21 (UTC) ::::Pahimmista hiteistä en ole kuullutkaan. Itseltäni löytyy Kuka teki huorin -plättyä lukuun ottamatta Siekkareiden kaikki studioalbumit (ja heidän debyyttinsä, joka on live). Ne ovat kaikki omalla tavallaan aivan mahtavia. Hassisen Koneelta omistan boksin Jurot nuorisojulkkikset – koko tarina, koko tuotanto. Rumat sävelet on aivan ehdoton kulmakivi suomalaisen rockin historiassa, yhtä tärkeä kuin CMX:n Aura, Tuomari Nurmion Maailmanpyörä palaa! tai Röyhkän Maa on voimaa. Röyhkältä on hyllyssä viitisentoista levyä. Päteviä ovat ainakin kaikki Onnenpäivästä alkaen, päättyen Tyttöjen ystävään, ja sitten uudemmista taas Etsijät, Elämä ja kuolema ja varsinkin Kauko Röyhkä & Riku Mattila. Jos joku aivan ehdoton eliitti pitäisi tuotannostaan valita, niin: Maa on voimaa, Pikku enkeli, Mielummin vanha kuin aikuinen, Paha maa, Ihmelapsi, Mutta, mutta ja Kauko Röyhkä & Riku Mattila. Ihme luettelointia taas. Mutta tutustu ihmeessä johonkin näistä, jos kiinnostaa. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 1. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.41 (UTC) :::::Ei ihme jos et ole kuullut. Sen nimi onkin nimittäin Aina nälkä – Veljien 20 pahinta hittiä. Kuun alussa tilille mäsähtävillä opintotuilla hankin Martikaisen Rakkauden ja käyn parturissa. Ei siis ihan heti mitään massiivista levykokoelman kartuttamista ole tiedossa. Mutta kiitos vinkeistä. --Päsmäri 1. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.49 (UTC) Esafg Suppiliuliuma Nollannen kootut seikkailut Eikä kun että tutuistani paljastuu yllättäviä piirteitä. Fantapoika oli kuulemma katsonut Strömsön, jossa CMX esiintyi ja AW teki ruokaa. "Osas melkeen ruotsia", kommentoi hän, "ja näytti kyllä siltä että on ruoka maistunut!" Mudkip-peelo taas hehkutti CMX:n "Olet tässää" minulle, johon minä luonnollisesti, että ne ovat tehneet aika massiivisen paljon parempaakin. Johon hän, että on samaa mieltä, ja että suosikkilevynsä on Aurinko! Mikä on positiivista kuultavaa. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 5. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.39 (UTC) :Minun tutuistani ei paljastu yllättäviä piirteitä. --Päsmäri 5. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.44 (UTC) ::Varo vaan, joku niistä on kumminkin Pullamössö valeasussa. Muute, Iätiä nyt päivittäin kuunnelleena: "Manisola" ja "Kuoleman kulkumies" ovat edelleen mahtavia, varsinkin ensiksimainittu. Ja Auringon kultainen kaupunki. Sitten "Iäti", "Totenmann" ja "Kättenpäällepanijat" vaikuttavat aika harmailta, raskailta ja surullisilta biiseiltä. Masentavilta jopa, mutta mielenkiintoisella tavalla. Loput ovat sellaista Vainajala-tasoa: ei mitään hirveän mullistavan loisteliaita, mutta kuitenkin välkkyjä pop-biisejä. Paitsi se karsea lopetus.--''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 5. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.55 (UTC) :::Horjuin äsken olohuoneeseen, jossa oli meneillään Puoli seitsemän -ohjelma. Siinä esiintyi Yrjänä. CMX:n porukalla on varmasti ollut hauskaa valikoidessaan ohjelmia, joissa aikovat Iätiä kaupustella. Kohta kaikilla ihme tekopirteillä fruittareilla on Iäti-paita ja Angelus kainalossa. --Päsmäri 6. lokakuuta 2010 kello 16.09 (UTC) ::::Meillä ei isän luona ole televisiota ollenkaan. Tässä odottelen, että tuonne Areenaan tuo ohjelma saapuisi. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 6. lokakuuta 2010 kello 16.37 (UTC) Hä! Miten sait blogiis taustakuvan? --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 6. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.37 (UTC) :Etsi nyt ainakin ensiksi semmoinen linkki kuin Mallin suunnittelutyökalu. Sieltä luulisi löytyvän jotain. minä en nyt pysty neuvomaan tarkemmin, kun tuo vitun yhteys pätkii. --Päsmäri 6. lokakuuta 2010 kello 16.04 (UTC) SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! Tänään tuli sitten suljettu yhdessä Stanley Kubrickin ja David Lynchin kanssa. Lynch tuli kahtena kappaleena. Kubrickille on pitänyt koko päivä kahvia tarjoilla, kun mies on tänne asti tilattu. Ja suljettu ei oikein tunnu aukeevan. Hehehehehehe. Muistahan katsoa tänään illalta Teemalta Mulholland Drive! --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 8. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.16 (UTC)